icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CabbieFreak84/iCarly Short Episode: iAm Still Psycho
This is a short episode I am going to create about Nora returning again and trapping only Freddie in her house and kissing him until Carly, Sam, and Gibby save him. This is a Fora story (Nora and Freddie: F'/reddie and N/'ora) because Nora kisses Freddie, but Freddie doesn't return it, of course. Here it is: Nora plans to break out of prison to kidnap the iCarly gang once again, but now that she thinks about it for a few minutes, she plans to only kidnap Freddie because of her crush of him and she plans to kiss him again. Nora pretends to not be in her cell and one of the officers sees it and goes inside and Nora appears, steals his keys, and locks the officer inside and escapes the prision. Meanwhile, Freddie is riding his bike to school and all of sudden, he feels a hand on his shoulder and it pulls him away from the intersection. "Nora?!" Freddie exclaims. "That's right, Freddie. And we are going to my house." "No!" Freddie shouts and runs away, but Nora grabs him and knocks him out by slapping him. At Nora's house, Nora puts Freddie on the couch and he wakes up. Nora locks the door and windows. "No! Get me out of here, Nora!" Freddie says. "No, Freddie. I have a crush on you and you and the others escaped me twice, but this time I just want you." "No! Get me out!" "I can't. Now let me get the birthday cake to celebrate this moment." Nora says and leaves the room. Freddie searches his phone to call his friends to escape, but he finds his phone missing. He then tries to find Nora's phone to call them because he remembers his friends's phone numbers by heart. But then he thinks of what he is going to do when he calls from Nora's phone, Carly and Sam are going to think it is Nora. He then thinks to text them and say it's Freddie. He finds Nora's phone on the counter, but then he hears Nora coming back and runs back to the family room. Nora holds up the cake and starts to sing: "Oh, Nora's a jolly good person, x2." "Now, Freddie's going to get kissed again." Nora says and smiles. No! Please, No!" Freddie says and tries to run away, but Nora puts the cake on the floor and pushes Freddie on the table and kisses him and Freddie tries to get away, but Nora has him pinned down and continues to kiss him. Meanwhile, while walking home from school, Carly and Sam talk about Freddie. "Freddie wasn't at school today." Sam says. "I know, I'm worried. He's never been absent since when you told everyone he's never kisses anyone." Carly says. "Hey. I kissed him, didn't I?" Sam says. "Maybe he's just sick." "Yeah maybe. Let's just get home." Carly says. After walking for 10 minutes, they walk into the lobby and walk upstairs to knock on Freddie's door. Mrs. Benson answers the door. "Hi, Mrs. Benson, Is Freddie sick today?" Carly asks. "No, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Benson says. "He hasn't been in school all day." Sam says. "Oh no! What if something bad happened to him?" Mrs. Benson worries and pulls out her gigantic first aid kit. "You mean, he's not here?" Sam asks. "No." "Oh no." Carly says. "Who could have kidnapped him? Nevel, Nora?" Sam says. "No, Nora's in prison. Carly says. "Yeah. Oh wait, what if he's in your apartment helping Spencer with something?" Sam says. "Maybe." Carly says. Carly, Sam, and Mrs. Benson go across the hall to Carly's apartment to see if Freddie's with Spencer "Hey, Carly, Sam, and... Mrs. Benson?" Spencer says. 'Spencer, is Freddie with you?" Mrs. Benson asks. "No, why?" Spencer says. "Oh no." Carly says. "Where could my little boy be?" Mrs. Benson asks. "Wait, what's going on?" Spencer asks. "Freddie hasn't be in school all day." Sam says. "Oh no!" Spencer says. "Let's search for him." Carly says. "Yeah!" Sam, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson say. The elevator dings and Gibby comes up in the elevator. "Gibbey!" Gibby says. "Gibby, we haven't got any time. Freddie's missing." Sam says. "Oh my god, where is he?" Gibby asks. 'We don't know." Carly says. "We were going out to search for him." Mrs. Benson says. "I'll join you. He is one of my best friends." Gibby says. "Thanks, Gibby. the more people join us, the easier it will be to find Freddie." Carly says. "Come on, let's go!" Mrs. Benson says. "Yeah!" Spencer says. Carly, Sam, Spencer, Gibby, and Mrs. Benson go outside to search for Freddie. Back at Nora's house, a minute has gone by and Nora is still kissing Freddie and Freddie is squirming around to get free, but Nora won't let him go. 10 seconds later, Nora finally stops kissing Freddie and they both are breathing heavily. "Yeah!" Nora says and gives a thumbs up. "Shut up!" Freddie says. "Excuse me. You can't be mean to me on this celebration day!" Nora yells and Freddie gets scared. "Sorry." Freddie says. "Thanks, Freddie. Cake?" Nora says. "Fine." Freddie says. Back outside Carly's apartment, Carly and Mrs. Benson take lead in their team to find Freddie. "Okay, we have to find my little boy. So, let's split up into two teams, Carly?" "Sam, Gibby, you're with me. Spencer, you're with Mrs. Benson." Carly says. "Okay." Sam and Gibby say. "Oh great." Spencer says, sad that he has to be with Mrs. Benson. Then, T-Bo walks by and asks what they are doing. "Freddie's missing. We are going to find him." Spencer says. "Oh no! I'll help you search for him." T-Bo says. "Thanks, T-Bo, you're with Spencer and Mrs. Benson." Carly says. "Oh." T-Bo says, sad too to be with Mrs. Benson, but they have to find their friend. "Okay, guys lets head down there." Carly says, pointing down the street. "And the rest of you guys, head down there." Carly says, pointing down the opposite side of the street. They split up and head down their street. Meanwhile, Freddie and Nora have finshed their cake. "Ooh. I have to tinkle. Be back in a few." Nora says. Freddie thinks this is the the perfect opportunity to take Nora's phone. He successfully takes it, goes to the Phone app, types in Carly's phone number, and goes to the Message app, types the phone number again and types: "''Hi, guys. This is Freddie. I am trapped at Nora's house. Please save me." '' Freddie finishes typing and sends it. Then, a minute later, Nora comes back. "Freddie, this is the perfect opportunity to kiss again." Nora says happily. "Please, no!" Freddie objects, but Nora already pushes him against the wall and then on the table and kisses him. Freddie is trying to get free, but Nora keeps kissing him. Meanwhile, Carly's phone rings and she picks it up. "Who texted?" Sam says. "Nora?" Carly says. Sam and Gibby gasp. "What?" Gibby asks. "What does she say?" Sam asks angrily. "Hi, guys. This is Freddie. I am trapped at Nora's house. Please save me." "He's at Nora's house!" Gibby says. "Save him!" Carly says and calls Spencer. "Hey, did you find Freddie, Carls?" Spencer asks. "No, but I just got a text from Freddie. He is trapped at Nora's house." Carly says. "What?! Don't worry, Carls we'll be with you in a minute." Spencer says. "Okay, thanks." "What did Carly say?" Mrs. Benson and T-Bo ask. "Freddie is trapped at Nora's again." "What?!" Mrs. Benson says. "Let's save him!" T-Bo yells and they run to meet up with Carly, Sam, and Gibby. "Guys, let's go on the train to Nora's house." Spencer says. "Okay, let's go," Sam says. They all go on the train and a half hour later they reach Nora's house. Nora is still kissing Freddie and 5 seconds later she lets go. "Stop it!" Freddie yells. "No more kisses!" "Freddie! You will stay here forever and ever and ever." Nora says. "No!" Freddie says and suddenly, Gibby breaks open the door. "Gibby!" Freddie says cheerfully. "Freddie!" Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson say. "Guys, you're all here!" Freddie says. "Freddie!" Mrs. Benson says and the two hug. "No! No one will escape from here again!" Nora shouts and tries to walk to the door, but Sam and Gibby grab her and flip her over and punch her and Freddie and Carly call 911 and 10 minutes later, the police come and Sam and Gibby are still on top of Nora. "Officers, she escaped from jail and kidnapped me." Freddie informed them. "Okay. Don't worry, we will make sure she will stay in prision the rest of her life as we will watch her 24/7." "Thank you so much." Freddie says." Nora leaves with the police. "I'm so happy you're safe Freddie!" Carly says and they two hug. :) "Yeah, we all were worried about you." Gibby says. Thanks, you guys." Freddie says. The seven leave and get on the last train to Seattle just before it leaves. Back home Freddie goes home with his mom and T-Bo. "We are happy you're safe." Mrs. Benson, Spencer, Sam, and T-Bo say. "Thanks." "Can I spend the night here?" Sam asks Carly. "Sure." Carly says. Carly, Sam, Spencer, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, and T-Bo go home to their two apartments and go to sleep happily. I know I said It would be short, but I decided to make it like an episode. Category:Blog posts